The Goddess of Love
by ritsu01
Summary: Jiroh is doing his "mythology" project and stumbles on Venus the Goddess of Love, he read that if you pray to her she will help you be with your true love ? and a certain redhead Rikkaidai regular appears in his head...


"Words"

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Prince of Tennis...but I DO own this fanfic

P.S I do NOT believe in mythology...okay maybe a tiny bit...

"Mou...this is so boring _Yawn"_, Jiroh said as looked to his mythology homework. "Why do we even HAVE mythology?!",he continued.

(A/n P.S all this words will be spoken by Jiroh until I mention another character...and why mythology? I don't hell know! It just is in my fiction!)

"Hmmm, this is sooo boring! I could be with MARUI BUNTA right now..(Okay not technically with but let's call it folowing him wherever he goes secretly, which is NOT a being a stalker)

After a few minutes...

"YESSS! THE LAST QUESTION! AFTER THIS I CAN FINALLY GO AND LOOK FOR MARUI-KUN!", he yelled.

"Now lemme see...who is the goddess of love and describe her...that's easy! I'll look for it at the internet!(do NOT own...too), he announced as he went to his computer.

"Aha here it is!" he said(shouted) proudly. "The goddess of love is Aphrodite(?) but her other name is Venus, the Greeks(?) and Romans pray to her for help to capture the heart or atleast the attention(?) of the one they love and blessings for their love life(?)".he read.

"The one they love eh?", he wondered, then a certain self-proclaimed tensai Rikkaidai regular popped in his mind...

"Why not?! No harm done in trying right?"

_Dear Venus, I have no idea why I'm doing this, but I wish that I could get close to Marui-kun somehow, he never notices me at all even if I am_ his 1# fan, please grant me my wish...

While his eyes were still closed a little sparkle dust showered and landed on his head and disappeared but ofcourse he didn't feel it and a pink(same color as Marui's hair) diamond-shaped pendent magically appeared on the boy's desk...(how ironic and cliche).

_Sigh oh well I guess it won't come true...huh? What's this pendant doing here? and it's the same color of Marui-kun's hair!Cool! I better keep this just in case,_he snapped away from his thoughts when he remembered...

"HEY! MY HOMEWORK IS ALREADY FINISHED! NOW I CAN GO FIND MARUI-KUN!" he finally realised.

While Marui Bunta was walking at the riverside the same sparkle dust fell on his head(very cliché) then at his back was a speeding car! And it looks like it _wants _to run him over, so he had to jump into the river but in doing so he had a cramp so he can't swimming and he did the next best thing...

"HELP! HELP! I'VE GOT A CRAMP SO I CAN'T SWIM! HELP! GENIUS DROWNING HERE!",he shouted/cried.

Luckily for him Jiroh's "Marui senses" told him to go to the river and he did!

"HELP! HELP!", Marui continued shouting.

_WAS THAT MARUI-KUN'S VOICE?! OMG! MARUI-KUN IS DROWNING I MUST SAVE HIM!_, Jiroh thought as he plungged in the water after the redhead.

Jiroh did manage to get Marui his love/idol to land

"MARUI-KUN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!",he screamed to the tensei of Rikkaidai.

"_cough, cough,_yeah, I'm alright, Thanks for saving me _cough._Who are you?" Marui asked.

"I'M AKUTAGAWA JIROH! I'M YOUR 1# FAN!", he declared.

"Really...aren't you from Hyoutei?"

"YEAH! I'M A REGULAR THERE!" _HE'S HEARD OF ME?!_

"Ah, you're the one who's always sleeping...", Marui said standing up and taking a few steps and Jiroh stared, just stared because the only thing his idol had heard of him was that he was always sleeping(how sad)...

Then on his third step Marui turned his head on the staring Jiroh

"Hey, wanna hang out later? I want to thank you for saving me" Marui said

"SURE!"

"Great, see ya later, let's meet at the candy shop or something..."

"SURE!"

"Yeah, whatever,I'll meet you there in an hour"_Damn my gum fell into the river while I was shouting for help..._

"SURE!",he again exclaimed as he looked at Marui walking away.

_OMG! I AM GOING OUT WITH MARUI BUNTA! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!, _he thought while putting his hand in his pocket, when he did he felt something hard and pointy, _HUH? WHAT'S THIS? OH YEAH! IT'S THE PENDANT I FOUND AFTER I PRAYED TO VENUS!...I WONDER IF...COOL! I'M GONNA KEEP THIS PENDANT AS A GOOD LUCK CHARM!,_he thought.

After an hour...

Jiroh was already there at the shop, heck he got there after Marui had said to meet him there! And while waiting he fell asleep.

Okay so after a few seconds Marui Bunta got there chewing gum.

"Oy! There you are Jiroh! _pop",_Marui said, "Oy! Wake up!"

"Huh?", he said waking up to see the redhead. "AH! MARUI-KUN! I'M SO SORRY I FELL ASLEEP!"

"It's okay, come on"

They bought a few candy and gum(Marui) and started walking, while Jiroh kept talking to Marui how awesome he(Marui) was, how Sugoi, etc,etc. Then they arrived at a lokal park.

"HEY MARUI-KUN DO YOU WANT TO GET SOME ICECREAM?!"

"Okay!",he exclaimed happily _Wahoo! Icecream!_

"I'll take the triple chocolate icecream", Jiroh said while ordering

"and I want the strawberry flavoured one,please", Marui decided

Ofcourse Marui finished his icecream after a few seconds which leaves Jiroh the only one with icecream

After the last lick...

"Ne, you've got some icecream on your lips", Marui pointed out

"Eh-?"

Marui crashed his lips into Jiroh's, but it was only for a lttle while after a few seconds they both parted from one another.

"Mmmm, chocolate", Marui said,licking his lips

"...",Jiroh said, _OH MY GOD! MARUI BUNTA KISSED ME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!!_

"Well I'll be going now, I've got Sunday tennis practice with my teammates,maybe I'll see you tomorrow after class"

Jiroh nodded happily with the biggest smile.

After that day, the two were seeing each other more often "hanging out"(dating) in the afternoon, ofcourse Jiroh kept his good luck charm with him for him it gave him luck with his relationshp with Marui until...

"AAAAH, I LOST IT! WHERE IS IT?! I CAN'T LOSE IT! I'M MEETING MARUI-KUN THIS MORNING!" he exclaimed.

"Jiroh,my son why are you so loud at this hour?",his mother said

"I LOST MY GOOD LUCK CHARM MOTHER! HAVE YOU SEEN IT? IT'S A PINK, DIAMOND-SHAPED PENDANT"

Jiroh's mom thought for awhile with her hand in her chin, "Nope, I don't remember, have you looked everywhere for it?"

"Yes"

"Under your bed?"

"Yes"

"On your desk?"

"Yup"

"Are you sure you've looked everywhere?"

"YES!"

"Well then there's nothing I can do anymore", she said leaving.

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW?!"

At the meeting place

"Jiroh! There ya are!", Marui exclaimed slightly worried for his boyfriend who is 5 minutes late.

"Hey Marui-kun", he said a lil' sad.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing,I guess you're going to dump me right?"

"Huh? Why would I-"he was cut by Jiroh.

"Um you see before I saved you from drowning, you didn't know me yet and never noticed me, so I um prayed to Venus,the Goddess of love so that you will somehow notice me and then this pendant suddenly appeared at my desk, so I kept it for awhile then you almost drowned and that's how you met me,anyways through our whole relationship I kept the pendant because it seemed to be my good luck charm to you"

Marui just nodded throughout the whole story

"so now that I lost it, you probably don't like me anymore-" he was cut by Marui who planted a light kiss on his lips

"Baka no Jiroh, I didn't love you because of some stupid pendant I love you because of YOU!"

"R-REALLY?!"

"Yes, now come on there's this new cake flavour at the bakery and I want to taste it!"

As the two left the sparkle dust can be found floating in the air and for some reason it turned into a form of a face, a woman, looking at them smiling..._do you think that_...Nah!

Owari!

Well what do ya think? Please leave reviews that don't stink and make me want to kill you! Oh and classes have began here already so you might not see me or my stories for awhile...

Goodbye to those wonderful people who added me to there favorite authors and my stories(How Sakuno met Nanjiroh,3 days at the beach with the Echizens,Career Day and Baka Oyaj and Brat) to their favorite stories list! Oh and also to the people who gave reviews! and so long sucker-um-i mean people who did NOT give reviews! Goodbye!

Oh yeah and _just in case if _some person wants me to continue, my answer is:"NUH UH! AS MUCH AS I **LOVE** THE SWEET PAIR I DO **NOT** WANT TO CONTINUE!"


End file.
